


Otto Bond

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Though outwardly they fight like brats, the Otto siblings share a secret. Their passions for each other come out when they're alone in the house, an endless world of pleasure between a brother and his sisters.
Relationships: Anna-Kat Otto/Oliver Otto, Oliver Otto/Taylor Otto, Taylor Otto/Anna-Kat Otto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Otto Bond

The Otto Siblings might not always appear to be the closest in the world or even in front of their parents, but once you stripped away all the distraction of the world and gave them privacy, nothing could be further from the truth. The siblings loved each other, far more than anyone would guess. They shared an intimacy like few others.

An intimacy that was closer in style to one of a honeymooning couple then a trio of hormone ridden siblings.

Anna-kat was new to this intimate bond, being the youngest of the three. She still had to learn the deep bond shared by Oliver and Taylor, but she was learning fast. Enjoying time spent alone with either of them, allowing them to take control of her young body for their own pleasures. The only time Oliver got impressive.

Oliver and Taylor had taken the first steps past sibling relationships a few weeks after Oliver’s twelfth birthday, when the boy found himself walking in on a scene that changed everything about his older sister in his mind. She was the first girl he ever saw naked outside of some awkward moments with his mother, walking in on Taylor changing one evening. Her luscious young curves and plump ass instantly bringing life to his cock.

A reaction that had scared the boy.

At first when Taylor caught him staring, inadvertently showing her perky tits that had only started to bloom recently at the time, she was disgusted. Marched Oliver right out of her room by the ear. But as time went by and he kept peeking on her nude, eventually Taylor found herself liking the attention. Little could draw him away from video games. Or rather at that age, Harry Potter.

Thus she made it all that much easier for the interested twelve-year-old and began showing off every chance she got. Including a few overly tightly wrapped towels that pushed certain assets to the forefront to low-cut shirts that she convinced her mother to buy.

A few short months after said birthday Taylor finally let Oliver ‘sneak’ into the bathroom and take that step in, joining her in the shower. Pressed up against the wall as their lips connected and tongues explored. Each of their hands feeling every inch of each other in their passionate moment. He even came close to exploding inside, but Taylor rejected the offer. Letting it wash away down the drain. The first and only time she would waste his cum.

Not that he stopped wasting his own cum every morning and night, after his sister teased him without follow through.

Anna-kat had simply walked in on the pair and stared in awe, confused what they were doing. She was eager to join in their games and shocked to discover she liked it almost as much as Taylor. The biggest shock came in that Oliver for once wasn’t a total dork about something. He was good at sex. 

Something Taylor took great pride in, saying she had taught him everything.

After thinking about it, she wasn’t to shocked since he’d been fucking Taylor non stop since he was twelve. Knowledge she had pulled out of Oliver, by edging him until he gave up the details.

A move that would become Anna-Kat’s signature in the sibling bonding.

All of this, leading to where they were now.

Oliver with his hands behind his back, held tightly by Taylor in an unrelenting grip. Anna-kat on the other side, teasing a finger along his cock, dripping massage oils. He was throbbing like crazy and the head had turned a slightly darker pink. Oozing with precum, but his balls could not release. They were pulled tight, quivering with such a strong desperation to cum that Oliver felt like he would go crazy. Bucking his hips wildly trying anything to fuck Anna-kat’s hand. 

His breath came out in a series of low pants. Chest rising and falling rapidly, showing off his defined chest. Oliver’s lithe muscles flexing as his teeth grit, with a grunt escaping the teenager. 

“Ngh…! Fuck!” He gasped. Neither girl let him move, and Anna-kat persisted tracing his shaft. “Pl...pl-please A-Anna-Anna-kat let me cum!”

Taylor tenderly kissed the boy’s spine, loving his desperation. “Stop, Anna-kat. I think he’s too close.”

She could see the way he twitched, that beautiful six-inch cock jumping wildly. So Anna-kat’s finger dragged off the length and flicked its tip, making Oliver gasp. His cock tormented and blue balled for the seventh time that hour.

“Look at how much pre, he’s leaking!” Anna-kat grinned, using the released pre as lube in her teasing.

“Come on… let me cum!!” Oliver demanded, eyes clenched. He was sweating and dripping pre-cum, but could do nothing but moan and struggle. 

“Why should we?” Taylor cooed at her little brother. “Anna-kat, feed me some of that yummy pre…?”

Anna-kat giggled and ran her finger slowly up the six-inch shaft. Collecting a fair amount of the pre onto her finger before offering it up to the older girl. Taylor licked her lips as she looked at the finger, dripping in the pre-cum liquid of their fifteen-year-old brother. However, after she finished dragging her tongue along the digit, Taylor leaned in and smashed lips with their little sister. Forcing her tongue past Anna-kat’s lips and hungrily making out. Oliver watched with a whine. He loved watching them kiss, and knowing his pre-cum was swirling around in their mouths made him throb.

“Mmm soooo fucking hot… share my cum!” Oliver moaned out.

The kiss broke and both girls had some on their tongues, promptly swallowed with moans. They loved his taste.

“Think he should be allowed to cum now?” Anna-kat grabbed Oliver’s cock. She slid her hand up along it, squeezing tight all over the shaft then massaging its tip. Her hand pulled off, squishy with massage oil. Then Anna-kat repeated the action, teasing Oliver’s oily cock. Making it throb harder. 

Oliver just wanted the girls to jerk him off and finally let him cum. But whenever he was throbbing ready to shoot his thick load, they stopped just short of orgasm. Anna-kat and Taylor read his orgasms perfectly. A skill Taylor had perfected over the last three years, and had quickly taught Anna-kat. Now, edging him was a favourite pastime of the two girls.

“Ugnh! O-o-oh fu-fucking shit! NGH! Nghhh!” Oliver could only grunt and gasp. 

“Mmm listen to those sexy grunts, Anna-kat…” Taylor purred. “I think our brother would like more…”

Shaking his head as he groaned desperately, Oliver began to thrash. But Taylor kept her grip tight. “N-no! Pl-please! I need to cum! I-i-it’s… been a-an hour!”

Taylor rolled her eyes when she saw that Anna-kat looked ready to break. 

While she loved edging Oliver, she still loved actually getting to play with Oliver and Taylor liked this. The girl got a little addicted to the liquid that came from her brother’s cock. An addiction when joined by Oliver’s begging had her asking: “S-Should we Tay! Should we let him cum?”

With a sigh, Taylor gave her a little kiss. “Fine, Anna-kat. You can make him cum if you swallow it all!”

Despite wanting to cheer from finally being able to get his release, Oliver gulped when a thirsty looking Anna-kat looked towards him. Desire in her eyes. Nothing was going to stop her from getting every drop of his cum, now.

Anna-kat practically lunged for his cock, parting her small lips and engulfing his cock. The oils tasted sweet on his dick as she sucked him off hard, mingling with his pre-cum. Bobbing up and down on the six-inch cock, Anna-kat took him deeper down. Swallowing the full length with a hungry growl. Anna-kat worked the dick with passion. Her tongue washed it clean by tracing around it, following the curves of Oliver’s dick. Taking it down her throat with ease, aside from a little gag or two. Not that she cared. All her heart wanted was her big brother’s hot cum.

“Don’t choke on it Anna-kat!” Taylor grinned, enjoying the sight of Anna-kat’s hungry sucking and decided to get her own ‘snack’ by leaning down and deeply kissing her younger brother. The eyes of the pair closing as their kiss deepened, tongues fighting for dominance and connection.

Becoming overwhelmed by his sisters, Oliver couldn’t hold back. Taylor explored his mouth and Anna-kat almost deliberately choked herself on his cock. That hot, tight little throat was just too much. With a hard thrust and a grunt into Taylor, Oliver unloaded down Anna-kat’s throat.

Giving the youngest Otto, what she craved.

Feeling the hot liquid start to shoot, the girl recoiled. Gagging softly as jets of cum shot down her throat. Oliver, who was released, grabbed her head and forced Anna-kat back down. Burying his cock and cum deep inside. Giving Anna-kat no choice but to swallow mouthful after mouthful. After some eight or so edges, there was enough cum to drown her. 

When she finally pulled off, she gasped for air. “Ahhhh! Oh… m-my fucking… gawd!”

She was mostly ignored however, with Oliver and Taylor’s kiss only getting deeper. Using Anna-kat’s moving away from Oliver, Taylor took the chance to climb into her little brother’s lap and force her tongue in deeper. Moaning into the kiss, as Oliver’s hands moved down her body, until he reached her ass. Giving it a firm squeeze. Smirking at the reaction from the squeeze, Oliver grabbed under Taylor’s legs, lifting her around his waist. His cock pressed raw to her pussy, rubbing against the wet lips. She was heavy, hard to stand up holding her, but Oliver didn’t falter.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard for that.” He growled as their lips parted. They kissed fiercely, leaning into each other. “Both of you.”

“Bring it big boy…” Taylor purred after breaking the kiss momentarily and resting her forehead against her own. Oliver and Taylor shared a hormonal smirk before she pulled the ‘struggling to carry-her’ boy into another deep kiss.

Anna-kat grinned as Oliver humped their sister. She crawled behind the pair and admired Oliver’s toned ass, before running her hand over his pale skin. So hot and tight. 

Breaking the kiss, Oliver looked back and grinned. “Don’t even think about it Anna-kat, Taylor’s been trying since we first started to get that.”

“Well… too late! I’m going to get it before she does!” Anna-kat beamed, thrilled to be going into unexplored Oliver territory. 

Moving close, the girl spread his pale-pink ass cheeks and licked up the crack cheekily. Lapping at Oliver’s hole. He was powerless to stop her, grinding harder into Taylor.

Oliver let out a low moan. Shivering from feeling the wetness against his ass. He pulled his hips back, sliding his cock down along Taylor’s pussy until aimed at her hole. Perfectly resting against Taylor’s wet hole, ready to ram inside her. So, when Anna-kat’s tongue wiggled against his hole, Oliver gave a sharp thrust.

“NGH!” He growled, burying himself inside with one sharp thrust.

His growl was matched by a loud full of pleasure moan coming from his older sister, who tightened her grip on the struggling younger boy from the sensation of being thrusted into by the very familiar cock.

“Oh fuck!” Taylor bit her lip, head thrown back. “Gawd yes, fuck your slutty big sister! Fill me, Ollie!”

Oliver smirked and with a peck to his sister’s lips, he began a pace of thrusts that had Anna-kat whining, as she struggled to keep his ass still enough to give the boy the deep rimming she wanted to give him.

Screaming in pleasure as Oliver went to town on her, Taylor’s nails sunk into his pale flesh. Scratching at the boy as he fucked her roughly. It only caused Oliver to pick up the pace and pound the blonde girl without mercy. Taylor gasped sharply as he hit a place inside that flooded her with pleasure. 

“Don’t stop! Faster!” She begged.

The begging wasn’t enough for the boy however.

“Tell me how much better I am compared to dumb dumb…” Oliver growled into her ear. Wanting to hear how much better of a fucker he was compared to her boyfriend, as he fucked her bare.

“Ollie!” She whined, when she felt the fifteen-year-old’s movements grinding to a stop.

Anna-kat, however, was in love. Now that Ollie stopped moving she was able to rim his hole. Tracing her tongue around the pink ring as much as she liked. 

“You’re… so much bigger than Trip. I love your sexy cock tearing my hole up and pounding me raw, Ollie. I want you to fuck me whenever you want me!” She cried out in desperation. Though usually Oliver was a dork, in sex he knew how to make Taylor scream in just a few thrusts. Unlike her boyfriend. She taught him all her pleasure points, his cock memorised where to strike. 

Oliver grinned and began thrusting once more, his cock getting back to work on torturing every pleasure point it had access too to have his sister squirming and moaning around in his grip. The boy barely able to keep carrying her from the sex, while also handling a young tongue poking away at his ass like it was an amazing meal. Oliver moved suddenly, using his steps as momentum to thrust into Taylor. She moaned softly into his neck, enjoying the sensation. Until he lifted her slightly onto the kitchen counter, her soft ass cool against the wood. Taylor shivering a little from the coldness.

“Go Olly! Fuck her!” Anna-kat called out, while setting up shop on the couch, watching them as a hand moved between her legs. Rubbing her young pussy vigorously as she watched Oliver taking a nipple into his mouth.

As the teeth sunk into her perky 32B breast, Taylor was rocked by a tidal wave of pleasure. Oliver started sucking her nipple and jamming his dick inside. Hard, short thrusts that knocked the wind from her lungs. Taylor gasped feeling him hit her G-spot over, and over, and over again. Relentlessly slamming that spot that made her juices flood.

“O-Oli…” Taylor moaned out loudly, dragging out the ‘I’ sound.

Slamming his sister’s pussy harder, Oliver bit down. Milking out a yelp of pain and pleasure. “Such a slut, Taylor.”

Taylor felt her eyes roll back as she loudly moaned, the girl feeling her hormones setting off the inner slut that had come from fairly regular incestual sex. “Mmmm… give me your big slutty sister that big cock…”

Anna-kat feverishly rubbed her little clit. Moaning softly as the older two fucked on the counter. Her middle finger occasionally pushed inside, making the girl lean low. Oliver looked over and saw Anna-kat’s tiny ass. So small and fuckable. 

“God yes, push that ass out!” He snapped his hips, driving his dick deep into Taylor. “You want next, Anna-kat? Want me ripping open your tiny holes!”

“Yes! It’s been too long… and Franklin won’t get the message!” Anna-kat whined, continuing to tease her own clit. The girl had been taking lessons from Taylor on how she could get Franklin’s attention. Yet all he seemed to want to do was hang out with his new ‘brother’ Trip.

Oliver smirked as Taylor wrapped tighter around his waist. “Aw, jealous I want the tight holes?”

A growl was the answer he got in return.

“Finish the girl you're in, first Oli…” Taylor demanded, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck and pull the younger boy into a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue forcing its way into the younger boy’s mouth.

Oliver forced Taylor’s tongue back with a growl. He smacked her juicy white ass as he started to dominate the girl. Fucking her dripping pussy, pumping his bare cock deeper inside with each thrust. His heavy, smooth balls slapping against her wetness. Pounding deep. “I’ll fuck whoever I fucking want! Got it, Taylor? You are my sluts!”

Taylor couldn’t help but moan. His force was like never before. “Ungh-! Yes!!”

Taylor wasn’t the only one who found herself turned on by this Oliver, with Anna-kat finally slipping her finger into her young pussy and beginning to finger fuck herself. Her eyes however remained focused on two views, one of Oliver’s firm ass flexing with every thrust and the other, the overall sight of her older siblings fucking. Fucking where they ate. She moaned at them. Desperate for their attention. Anna-kat slipped two fingers and dug them in deep, rubbing in her pussy.

“Ollie… please come use me!” She begged lustfully, panting softly. Her young holes aching for him. “I want your big dick… pleaseeeeee”

Smirking, the boy pulled his dripping cock out. Looking down to see his lower half soaked. “Bloody hell Tay, did you squirt on me!”

“Mmm…” Taylor moaned loudly, the girl long lost from a mix of her orgasm and the feeling of Oliver’s six-inch shaft pounding back and forth inside of her.

The boy’s attention however turned to the youngest Otto, who had a hungry look on her face from the sight of Oliver’s juices soaked cock. She wanted it. Muttering about his older sister squirting so fast, Oliver moved to the couch and his hungry looking younger sister. Leaving her in a lustful daze as he slapped Anna-kat with his dick. 

“Lick me clean. Now.”

Anna-kat didn’t bother responding verbally, instead the girl eased her fingers out and lunged for the juicy throbbing six-inch. Engulfing it happily.

“I said…” Oliver tugged her hair, forcing Anna-kat off. “LICK it. You got to suck me, now lick me clean.”

“But Oli…” Anna-kat whined like a young pup, before doing what he was told and began licking the cock clean.

As the tongue explored his dick, lapping up Taylor’s mess, Oliver reached over. His hand caressed Anna-kat’s smooth skin, rubbing down to her perky little ass. Throbbing hard, Oliver squeezed. He loved Anna-kat’s ass, always so small. Giving it a sharp smack had Anna-kat crying out in pleasure. With the boy having been caught numerous times by Taylor checking out the small ass before she joined. Leading to Taylor’s own ass getting a heated, pounding from the horned up teenager.

“Mmm I think… I’ll take this hole,” Oliver rubbed her anal ring. “For licking mine.”

That got Anna-kat’s attention, since Oliver had been discussing taking her anal virginity for a while. He mostly just teased it before ultimately fucking her pussy, the boy moaning about how good her pussy felt squeezing his cock tight, compared to Taylor’s looser one. He would rim her all the time, tongue brushing against their little sister’s hole but never pushing inside her. His finger pushed hard against it, but again refused to penetrate.

He planned on enjoying it for a very long time when he finally sank into that tightness. Something that today gave him the chance to do and he planned on taking it.

“Hmm, how does this sound?” Oliver climbed over the couch and got behind the girl. Placing his throbbing tip against the hole. “I’ll fuck your ass, and give it no mercy. Balls deep on thrust number one!”

Anna-kat moaned loudly as the mushroom head throbbed against her young virgin hole. “F-Fuck me Oli…”

“Oli! You’ll break her!” Taylor protested, frowning at him. Unable to move, however, due to the dripping state that the fifteen-year-old had left her in on the kitchen counter.

Oliver waited a few seconds before chuckling deeply. “And? I want her broken and twitching… Begging for my cock in every hole, just like you Tay.”

“Taylor!” Anna-kat whined, seeing that her sister was going to protest. “I-I want Oliver’s big cock!”

Tugging that tiny ass back, Oliver demanded her wrists. Anna-kat leaned down and let Oliver grab them forcefully, before grinding hard on her ass. They were ready. She couldn’t move, and he had her as leverage. With a mighty grunt, Oliver slammed inside his young sister’s virgin ass. Ripping through until his balls were flat against her smooth skin and six-inches of throbbing teenage cock was inside Anna-kat’s ring.

“O-O-OLIVER!” 

Anna-kat’s screams filled the Otto household as her anal virginity was ripped open by her brother’s cock.

Without giving her the chance to breathe, Oliver withdrew his cock then jammed it back inside. Slamming her tightness roughly, using her own arms as leverage to go harder on the girl’s hole. Pounding deeper and harder inside, filling Anna-kat with his thick cock. Oliver’s muscles flexed as profuse sweat dripped from the boy. Breathing heavily, puffing his lips out in a heavy grunt. His pale skin a light red as he worked her with more effort. 

Her hole was tighter than any Oliver had felt before. It was a difficult task getting inside at his pace, but the boy was determined to destroy Anna-kat. Fucking like there was no tomorrow, slamming in and out faster and faster with each thrust. Her screams and begs fuelled the boy on.

“Ah-! Shit!!! FUCK! Ol-Ollie! slow down! I can’t handle it, you’re going too hard please!” She screamed in pleasure, gritting her teeth. Her anal walls hugged Oliver’s cock tight as he plowed faster and rougher. “AHHH!”

“Holy fuck Anna-kat, your ass is soooo fucking tight! Fuck, even Tay’s ass wasn’t this tight around my dick…” Oliver grunted out, pounding the tightness as it squeezed his cock firmly. The boy absolutely loved the feeling as it squeezed his length even closer to needing to shoot his load.

“Well your cock was smaller then you fucked my ass…” Taylor muttered to herself, watching the scene in front of her and lightly massaging the leaked juices into her skin.

Slapping Anna-kat’s ass with a lustful smirk, Oliver drove his cock deep.

Whimpering as he plowed her brains out, Anna-kat lowered her forehead to the couch. “Please! Ju-just slow down, it’s too much!”

Oliver rolled his eyes but did, he wanted Anna-kat to crave his cock. However, he wasn’t just going to let the slut who edged him for an hour command him to do what she wanted. His cock pulled out slowly until only the head remained. Then with the force of a jackhammer, Oliver slammed inside her little ass. While Anna-kat screamed out, Oliver very slowly pulled his length from her hole. Once at the tip again, he jammed the girl full of cock hard again. Impaling her with a slow hard pace that knocked the wind from her lungs. Taylor hadn’t seen him fuck like this in a while. 

So brutal.

It reminded her of the night that Oliver had been outed as ‘gay’ by the footballer with the boy sneaking into her room to unlease week of pent up aggression and fustration on her pussy. She hadn’t been able to walk without a limp for a few days, from his sheer brutality of the thrusts. His dorkiness hadn’t even been on display, she had been his slutty toy and he used her. 

She loved it.

“G-god yes fuck her Ollie…” She moaned, fingering her gaping hole.

“Think I should spank this slut ass? Pull her hair?” Oliver smirked as he worked Anna-kat’s ass.

“YES! SPANK ME!” Anna-kat cried out, bending backwards a little as her hormonal side kicked into gear and the pain of Oliver’s thrusts began feeling pleasurable.

Oliver brought his hand down on her ass hard, leaving a stinging red print. Then again on the same spot, combined with a brutal thrust. Fucking with no mercy at all. He spanked her about ten times before grabbing her hair for a firm tug, pounding her tightness. “Taylor! Make out with our slutty little sister!”

Taylor groaned from having to move but pulled herself off of the kitchen bench and headed towards the couch, pausing slightly in order to peck Oliver on the lips. “Such a stud today little bro.”

“If you groan when I tell you to do something again,” Oliver growled after the quick kiss, as he rammed hard into Anna-kat, “I’ll rent you to Cooper for a month.”

“Oh behave little bro… and you know if you do that, you’re getting no sex from me or Anna-kat until you’re thirty.” Taylor replied, rolling her eyes before moving onto his orders, and straddling the younger girl and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Anna-kat moaned weakly into the kiss, pushing back and forth along Oliver’s dick. She felt him throb inside against her walls. So close but still going, brutally ramming her hole. “Mmmph…”

They continued like that for some time, the girls swirling their tongues as Oliver smacked Anna-kat’s ass. His fuck only got more intense as time went by. Upon begging, he pulled Anna-kat onto her back along the couch where Taylor stacked on top so they could continue to kiss. Her pussy brushing against Oliver’s cock from time to time. The position of Taylor had an effect on the fifteen-year-old that he didn’t expect. It put her ass right in his line of sight and his cock craved it. Without warning the girls, the near ready to explode teenager pulled out of Anna-kat’s ass and slammed into his older sister’s looser but sexy ass.

Taylor’s eyes were wide in shock as she felt the slick cock rip through her. She let out a long moan pushing back, taking Oliver to the root. So thick inside, stretching her wide open. Each sharp thrust made her tits bounce, waving in Anna-kat’s face.

“Maybe I should fill this slutty ass with my load…” Oliver growled, leaning forward to pull Taylor back by her blonde locks. The girl groaning from the pain of the hair pull before feeling the pain disappear into the heated passionate kiss that developed from Oliver’s lips smashing against her own. The pair made out for a few moments before settling into a series of shortening pecks. “Like that idea, slut?”

Nodding lustfully as his cock continued thrusting deeper inside of her, Taylor moaned a weak ‘yes’. They kissed again, sharing tongues in a dance for dominance. She was taken off guard as Anna-kat bent up and latched onto a breast and began sucking away. Twirling her young tongue around Taylor’s pink nipple, then sinking her teeth in for a gentle tug.

“Oh my fucking GOD!! Don’t stop, never stop!!! FUCK MY ASS OLLIE!”

Unfortunately for the older girl, Oliver’s orgasm grew closer and he wasn’t able to handle his brutal pace for long before it finally hit.

A hot rope of cum fired inside her tightness, followed by another and so on. Oliver flooded Taylor’s ass with a deep grunt, fucking his cum nice and deep inside his big sister. She moaned loudly, totally in love with the radiating heat. His spunk sloshing around inside felt amazing.

“That was for me!!” Anna-kat shouted, feeling left out.

Taylor leaned down and silenced her shouting with a passionate kiss. A move that had Oliver’s cock twitching back to life, as he watched his sister making out in front of him. One wishing for the cum he had just shot into the other. With just enough time left, he jammed back into Anna-kat and shot a small but hot rope of cum into her little ass.

“There…” He panted tiredly. “Happy sluts? You edged me for an hour and are fucked good…”

The panting teenage boy was rewarded once he had pulled out by his sister’s pulling him onto the couch with them. Each of the girls taking turns to make out with their brother. With Taylor giving her little brother a more experienced heated kiss while his younger sister went for a more eager approach, letting the teen boy dominate her easily. Each of them played with Oliver’s muscular chest while kissing. Taylor ran her hand over his abs, while Anna-kat ran her fingers through the cracks. Enjoying the details of Oliver’s body, while experiencing his vigorous kisses. It was a position that Oliver could get used to. Being butt naked between his equally naked sisters, as they worshipped him and his body. Anna-kat couldn’t help but straddle his knee as she kissed the boy, loving his arm wrapped around her and squeezing her ass tightly.

“I got one last surprise for you both,” He purred in a low voice, sliding a finger in each of their asses. “It’s your turn to get teased,”

Getting what her little brother was meaning, Taylor smirked. Purring herself as she leaned over to peck him on the cheek. “Oh really? think you could edge both of us…”

“I think I could make you scream for mercy,” Oliver smirked, turning in order to nip at her lower lip. “Lay down on each other…”

The girls complied with smirks, lying on the floor. Taylor lay under her little sister, instantly kissing deeply. A hot, wet kiss that made their brother moan as he got down between their legs. Two dripping pussies grinding together.

His tongue dug in without hesitation. Oliver just needed to taste their cuntwidge. 

As Taylor gasped in pleasure, Oliver’s tongue pulled away. Replaced by a finger that gently caressed between her and Anna-kat’s lips. Teasing them without pushing inside, neither getting the pleasure they anticipated. Only shivering with soft moans passing their lips. 

Oliver teased their pussies, before suddenly jamming a finger into each. Making the girls cry out, only to find he pulled out just as quickly. They knew they would be in for hell, with Oliver feeling their wet lips but never giving the satisfaction of a finger fuck or even a lick. They were there for hours, with no mercy from Oliver until he was too horny and took Anna-kat for the ride of her life which left her unable to speak and barely stumbling.

Their mother came home but was too angry to notice her naked children on the floor, leaving them enough time to get upstairs as she poured the first of many glasses of wine. Luckily for the teenagers they had gotten naked upstairs meaning that their mother wouldn’t be finding anything but the leaked out juices of her teenage children, Which were cleaned up by the woman without knowledge of what the liquid was. The woman muttered about lazy children as she did so.

Meanwhile, upstairs at the bathroom door, Anna-kat whispered. “Ollie… I’m still horny!”


End file.
